Fck the police
by lone saiyan woman
Summary: Sesshoumaru enjoys a rare afternoon indulgence of reading a newspaper, little does he know Officer higurashi doesn't take kindly to law breakers. One shot


Hi gang I've had this idea rolling round in my head but didn't actually have the guts to type it. I however did have the guts to write it during an exam xD lolz epic fail goes to me. Anywho I hope you enjoy this one shot ficlet I enjoyed writing it.

It is unbetaed expect mistakes and criticize thank you

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.

F**k the police!

The park was covered in a beautiful ray of afternoon sunlight. Children played, elders gossiped and teenagers skated. Sesshoumaru Taisho however read, this was a rare occasion where he could not take the daily influx of business reports and cooperate meetings. He was by no means skipping work he just wanted the peace of reading the newspaper in the healthy glow of the sun and not the rabble of office. The background noise of the park did not bother him, the childish chatter of the kids reminded him of Rin and the muttered teenage swearing reminded him of his younger brother. He smiled bemusedly the rare lunch time indulgence was well worth the trouble. However the irritating beeping noise of his smart phone signified the end of his lunch break and served as a reminder of an impending meeting. Clicking the phone off he stood and grabbed his briefcase and newspaper.

Since there was no need keeping an old newspaper he delicately folded it and placed it on the park bench for another reader to enjoy and began walking towards his office.

"excuse me," a feminine voice interrupted.

He slightly inclined his head and lifted a silver eyebrow as he regarded the five foot something creature that addressed him. Flicking his golden eyes to his Rolex he narrowed his eyes at the time. There was no point in walking any longer he picked up his phone intent on phoning his assistant to pick him up.

A small finger tapped his expensive black suit, finally losing patience Sesshoumaru turned to acknowledge the nuisance.

A small human female wearing a blue uniform with hat reading TKPD looked just as impatient as him and folded her arms.

"Excuse me Sir, you are littering"

She pointed that same small finger she used to assault his person at the forgotten paper that lay on the park bench.

Ridiculous, was he seriously being delayed for a newspaper that he had purposely left in the first place.

"I am_** not**_ littering," There he had answered the pest, turning his eyes back to his cell phone attempting to call Jaken for a second time the woman prodded his broad shoulder again.

_THE NERVE!_

Controlling the urge to turn her into a puddle of green goop he turned around and raised an expectant eyebrow.

"You_** are**_ littering, that newspaper belongs to you remove it please"

Sesshoumaru slightly tilted his head to look the brave human child-woman up and down. Did she have no sense of preservation? Did she not know who she was addressing? Even his biggest shareholders didn't have the gall to take that tone with him.

"Look Sir I have been patient, I will not tell you again!"

_She had been patient? _Sesshoumaru almost laughed, this simpleton obviously didn't know her place and he being the gracious person he was intended on showing her.

"If you cannot see that the thing you call litter is a newspaper your eyesight has clearly failed you. Now remove yourself from my presence before I will be forced to do something you will regret" And for good measure he projected his youkai out, even the less then perceptive human always became uncomfortable when in the presence of his great and terrible power. However that was not how the events played out.

You see Sesshoumaru had envisioned the woman promptly cowering and apologising for inflicting her uselessness on him instead he was met with a defiant glare and a visible tightening of her mouth. She plucked up a seemingly harmless whistle that hung round her neck and blew it hard in his face.

"I officer Higurashi will be arresting you on the basis of refusing to obey an officer's instruction after numerous warnings, you are also accused of threatening said officer. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

Sesshoumaru watched somewhat shocked and amused as the totally oblivious woman reached for his hands intent on cuffing him.

Growling in warning and pushing out a sufficient amount of youkai to scare the woman away he didn't expect a prickle of purity on his striped wrist. His mouth slightly opened in awe as the newly discovered miko continued cuffing his overly big hands in front of an unwanted gathering of people.

"Do not make this difficult" She muttered tightly in his ear, her tone warranted no discussion. After clicking the flimsy links of metal to his wrists she marched him to her squad car. It was quite a sight a 6'6 Taiyoukai being frog marched by a 5'2 tiny woman.

She led him to a ludicrously small car and looked at him expectantly.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his honey eyes until they looked like slits, "If you expect me to squeeze myself into that ridiculous car you are sadly mistaken."

Officer Higurashi shrugged then tiptoed trying and failing to reach the top of his 6 foot 6 inches, after several failures she huffed. Keeping a steady hand on his arm she single handedly brought the front seat of the passenger seat forward to make room for his large frame. Sighing tiredly she eyed the stubborn taiyoukai.

"We can do this two ways, you either get into the car and we can get to the police station in 10 minutes or I can call for backup and have a riot van used to hold dangerous criminals come and get you"

Sesshoumaru eyed the gossiping crowd wearily; did this woman have no shame?

"Release me"

Officer Higurashi shrugged, as she fished out a clunky piece of equipment.

"Radio 2 to station this is offi..."

"Alright. Fine!" The usually pale Taiyoukai had a light red tint on his face as he allowed the small female to bundle him into her tin can of a car. At least she didn't turn the siren on...

**xxxxxxx**

Sesshoumaru eyed the cowering demon who held his clawed finger to take finger prints.

"Sess-Sesshoumaru-ru-Sama I apologise for this" he grovelled shamelessly as he dipped the deadly fingertip onto the ink pad.

Sesshoumaru ignored the trembling youkai, this wasn't his fault, he narrowed his eyes at the tiny hellion who got him into the preposterous predicament in the first damn place.

_ALL HER FAULT!_

Said hellion had her back turned to him delivering her incidence report to another human officer who looked apprehensive flicking his brown eyes over to him then back to her.

"Kagome, you do know who that is right?" The human was perspiring too much and the fear that rolled from him was disgusting in its potency.

"Nope," She was totally unaware of her sweaty friend's anxiousness, stuffing her face with a pink frosted doughnut.

_Utterly Ridiculous!_

"That is Sesshoumaru-Sama," he hissed avoiding his golden eyes and looking fearfully at his calm friend.

"So?"

"_SO? _He owns Taisho corp and part of western Japan he is a very powerful demon lord!"

"Well...Powerful demon lord's shouldn't litter" and just like that she licked the doughnut crumbs of her pokey fingers and continued her incidence report.

Sesshoumaru scoffed, at least not all humans were completely blind to his status, they feared him just as they should, they respected him just as they should, they coveted him just as they should and they kept their distance, Just as they should...

This woman baby had breached all unspoken protocol when it came to dealing with him and for that she would pay dearly.

After the usual police formalities he was handed off to the chief who spluttered his apologies and let him off with a formal warning because of protocol and his spotless record.

His schedule was spoilt, his potential clients disappointed and his day had had 'gone to the dogs' (No pun intended)

After he signed his release forms he narrowed a glare at the laughing officer who was currently tilting her cap to tuck back her gleaming raven hair

_This isn't over Higurashi!_

He pushed a generous amount youkai against her willing her to turn and acknowledge his presence, the other youkai officers cowered at the great aura not trying to challenge his domination. The intended recipient however turned and rolled her eyes at the Taiyoukai's hostility before releasing her own pure aura soothing the area of the potent youkai aura.

Sesshoumaru sneered at the clear display of insolence, he definitely wasn't done with her. He left the station with a tingly sensation of purity on his skin and the smirk of challenge on his face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Inuyasha eyed his brother warily, he considered himself quite a perceptive hanyou conscious of his brother's mood. He knew when his brother was happy which was never, he knew when his brother was sad which was never and he knew when is brother was annoyed which was frequent. But stark raving mad was not an emotion her encountered so often in fact his brother did not care too much about anything to hate it but the way his aura was flaring he knew now wasn't the time for his usual smart aleck comments especially if he didn't want to end up riddled with countless lumps like Jaken who he noticed was tearing up profusely and grovelling harder then usual.

What happened?

Side stepping the sniffling Jaken and entering his brother's domain he regarded the taiyoukai who was typing at a rapid pace.

"Type any harder and that computer will break"

A sizzling whip flew in his direction which Inuyasha dodged with an expertise only he could maintain being a frequent receiver of the demonic energy.

"Leave Hanyou"

Deciding he liked his head right where it was Inuyasha turned sharply, however before turning a familiar scent drifted he took a delicate sniff in the direction of his brother before screwing his eyes up and sniffing again in confusion. He sniffed a final time before a demon whip lashed and he jumped out of his brother's office.

There was no mistaking it, that was Kagome's scent.

Over a period of days Inuyasha observed his brother's strange behaviour. His brother was creature of habit he never changed for anything apart from the odd occasion. He was consistent, methodical and painfully scheduled to the point of being entirely predictable however his behaviour over the week was throwing that theory into the proverbial gutter.

For a start his brother never took lunch breaks and never ventured far from his office unless attending a board meeting but this Wednesday afternoon not only did he take an extended lunch break but according to his sectary the board meeting scheduled for 2.00 pm was pushed back because of it.

Even more perplexing was the scent of purity that radiated of him whenever he returned to his office with a contented aura about him. His long time friend's scent permeating him in such a way that bodily contact was the only way it tied in so closely with his wicked half brother's scent.

What on earth was Kagome doing with is dreaded sibling, he feared for overly his naive friend. He was fully aware of her strong miko power's but his brother's strength was something not to be trifled with. For the sake of Kagome's health he plotted.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Kagome was absolutely, positively, indescribably, positively, undeniably, resolutely, without a doubt...

FRICKEN PISSED!

After her little incident with a certain demon lord things were not going well...which was the understatement of the century...things were going HORRIBLE. Apparently angering a powerful demon had _dire_ consequences. It wasn't fair she was only doing her job. If somebody littered was it not her duty as police officer of the state to reprimand the offender? Whether it was the prime minster of Britain or the president of the United States?

Well no, according to the unwritten rule of do as you're told or you get fired written by her boss, she had compromised the entire police department but thankfully Lord Sesshoumaru had extended his grace upon them and pardoned her audacity.

Ok fine she accepted that she was a peon compared to his greatness, a blade of grass in his field, a piece of trash in his wasteland, a flickering light in grand darkness. Yes yes he was somebody she was nobody she got it, she understood but according to him she didn't understand and a demonstration was needed which led to her current predicament.

On her usual beat round the park she saw lord arrogance harmlessly reading a newspaper. Normally she spoke to frequenters of the park after all she was very friendly but avoidance was the best tactic with this frequenter after all she had a job to keep and bill to pay.

But oh no, easy route was always covered in thorns evil pixies and trolls! Damn those trolls!

This demon was out to get her pure and simple, he looked all prim and proper reading his business listing and such and he would have gotten away with it too... if he was flaring his aura trying to goad her into a fight. At first she intended to ignore his childishness but his aura was making the other park visitors uncomfortable, she had been purifying the area calmly to lessen the pressure of his foreboding youkai.

A slight tilting of his lips betrayed his indifferent look, each time she purified the area he would look like Buyo with a massive plate of cream. Of course Buyo looked cute when he lapped up the cream this demon look positively smug with that dirty smirk on his face.

God damn him, straightening her uniform and righting her hat she approached the conceited demon.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Taisho," she tried to greet him cordially, well as cordially as a fake smile and ticking right eye could permit. She absolutely refused to call him Sesshoumaru-Sama or Lord Sesshoumaru HA! As if!

"Officer Higurashi," he replied his golden eyes glinting, betraying the warm greeting and exposing it for what it was, a challenge.

Taking her time and fidgeting slightly, she tried to relax herself she needed this exchange to go smoothly, quickly and calming. If any of the above was omitted this cherry facade would turn into a bitter exchange.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop flaring your aura like that, you are disturbing the peace of the other park visitors"

The lifting of his smug full lips widened as he folded his paper at snail's pace. He was trying her patience.

"I am merely alerting others of my presence; surely that is not disturbing anybody"

Of course Sesshoumaru knew that was crap however she couldn't prove it.

"You have been 'preening' for a while now I think you have established yourself," Kagome scoffed at his flimsy excuse, she was well aware of youkai releasing aura to mark areas and alert others of their presence however she knew his reasoning and it made her blood boil.

He wanted to establish dominance over her.

Just because she purified his aura away like she was challenging him. She couldn't care less about challenging him, she wanted him to stop scaring away her regulars.

"I have not established myself, 'something' keeps driving my youkai away" he tapped his claw tapered finger on his lip in a condescending way while fighting a smirk.

Releasing another burst of youkai for the ninth time that hour he closed his eyes as the expected florish of purity tingled his skin in an intimate way. He couldn't describe the way it felt to have such a naturally dangerous aura brush his senses and leave him feeling dizzy. Sniffing the fresh scent and grinning at the angry scent he waited for the little police officer's rage.

"Nobody is challenging you in this area so stop!"

Sesshoumaru couldn't fight the pleasure this little woman was bringing, she was an amusing little thing so expressive. He released another burst of youkai into the area purposefully pushing it over her senses caressing the oblivious human. He lazily eyed her shaking form before stating.

"And what if I do not"

"I will be forced to take you down to the station," Kagome hoped her bluff would warn the youkai off. However she didn't expect for him to hold out his magenta stripped wrists in earnest. His golden eyes waiting for her cuffs.

That son of a...He called her bluff! Kagome let out an impressive growl before throwing her hands in the air.

"You win! Now go!"

"No"

The sharp reply caught her off guard, Is this not what he wanted, Her compliance?

"But...I surrender now you can go?" She said surprisingly soft in her quieting rage and rising confusion.

"You have not surrendered Miko and until you do I will continue coming here" He snorted, he then crossed his legs and continued lounging on the park bench watching her with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Can't we just call it quits" She whined

"This Sesshoumaru either wins everything or nothing at all and the latter never happens" The inuyoukai smirked his form looking like he was settled for the long haul.

Kagome couldn't believe this, she knew why he wasn't leaving... he just wanted to piss her off!

That dirty, low life, sneaky, good for nothing, too good to tie my own shoelaces piece of demon ass. Resisting the urge to flip the bird she turned and walked away, she would pretend he wasn't here, like she tried the other days and successfully failed at.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inuyasha's mouth had been open for quite some time now, in fact a couple of flies had drifted laid some eggs and left his pink tongue. Of course the hanyou couldn't feel it for his brain was short circuiting at what he had just witnessed, his damned half brother was...was he? No! He couldn't be...but he was...

And poor unsuspecting Kagome was displaying all the appropriate signs and his brother was lapping it up. This was surreal Sesshoumaru NEVER paid anybody attention apart from his investors and himself.

Damn it the bastard had the biggest shit eating grin ever, he had only seen that when something was entering the next world but this time it was directed at Kagome...

Well this was unexpected...but about God damn time too, the bastard needed someone to keep him on a leash and Kagome being the ball breaker she was would keep him in tow. In fact this would work out nicely and if he had anything to do with it, things would go very smoothly...

Or he could just fuck with his elder sibling.

He smiled at the possibilities before wrinkling his nose and spitting.

What the fuck had he swallowed?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome entered her apartment feeling bone tired, she threw off her parker and loosened her constricting black tie. Man today was nothing short of total ass! But thank the lord it was Friday, this weekend was dedicated to her bed. Her weekend schedule was all about morning cartoons, large sized ice creams and sleepy bye time. She placed her keys down with a tired smile and dragged herself over to her comfy couch stroking a sleeping Buyo while passing.

Normally she wasn't this tired but her aura had been working over time this week, and guess who's fault that was. NO! No thoughts of that particular asshole this weekend just nothing but smooth sailing until Monday and then the asshole would be back. Kagome couldn't stop the frown that covered her face; damn that inuyoukai was persistent in punishing her. Apparently claiming he was lord of the park wasn't enough, she had even apologised to that arrogant prick all she got was a smirk for her efforts. Whatever she was doing wasn't pleasing the demon and in short he refused to leave.

She hadn't seen this much effort for her attentions since Kouga during her high school days. Although the thought of Sesshoumaru vying for affections like Kouga was laughable. But still what did he want? Well it wasn't like he was doing anything overtly illegal since the newspaper incident...but still she felt his golden eyes penetrating her blue uniform staining her cheeks a rosy red. He hid under the guise of that newspaper but she knew his attention was on her if his youkai aura was any indication which he insisted on pushing in her direction looking for a reaction which she always rewarded him with.

A rumble on her table drew her eyes, picking up her flashing phone she clicked it and brought it to her ear.

"Hello"

"Hi Kagome" a pleased male voice answered.

"INU!" Kagome squealed, she hadn't spoken to her hanyou friend in a long time.

"Alright wench no need to take my ears off," he playfully groused

"It's been a while how's it going"

"Same ole, Lets meet and catch up"

Kagome smiled if anyone could cheer her up it was Inuyasha,

"Sure! where?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kagome hugged her long term friend tightly as he reciprocated with a strong hug of his own burying his nose into her hair to re familiarise himself with her scent. Inuyasha sighed as he snuffled covertly Kagome always smelled so sweet like cherry blossoms on a spring day. Stroking her cheek in affection he wrapped an arm round her shoulders and directed her to the nearby bar.

"Looks like somebody missed me?" Kagome poked a blushing Inuyasha in the chest.

"Feh! What do you want to drink?"

Kagome smiled and told Inuyasha her order while he beckoned the bartender.

Biding his time Inuyasha updated Kagome on his life while he asked questions about hers he didn't want her to know that he knew about the situation between her and his brother. This required a delicate hand and he wasn't going to mess it up.

"So you meet any interesting characters recently" he took a quick swig of his beer to appear neutral, if he looked too intense he may give himself away and Kagome had an uncanny ability sussing him out.

He smiled while still sipping his beer as Kagome face looked furious and she gripped her vodka lemonade glass a bit too tightly.

"Damn Inuyasha I met the most arrogant demon in the fricking universe!"

Inuyasha's eyes hooded in mirth, as Kagome continued on without his encouragement.

"He thinks he's some kind of God, looking at everybody like their dirt I mean who does he think he is"

Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding that was Sesshoumaru to a tee.

"And the worst part is, he insists on harassing me! Just because I arrested him!"

Inuyasha choked on his beer while Kagome relayed the whole story from her telling him to pick up his newspaper to the current situation of him refusing to leave her alone.

Inuyasha had his lip permanently glued to the glass cup he couldn't remove for fear of laughing himself into oblivion and arousing Kagome's suspicion.

"Excuse me Kago..me I neeed teh go to tha Bath rum" he choked running from the bar and to the mens room, it was very certain he had peed himself from holding his laughter in.

After 10 minutes Inuyasha pinched his red cheeks and splashed water on his face before appearing to a bemused Kagome.

"I hope everything is ok" She asked, concerned for the overly red hanyou.

Inuyasha nodded his head not trusting himself to laugh like a hyena demon.

"I have the perfect idea to get the bastard to leave you alone"

Kagome smiled brightly, she was getting desperate and if Inuyasha had a way she would take it

"Do you remember how you had to flare you aura wildly to get Kouga to leave you alone?"

"But I did that already, I think whenever I do that it encourages him" she snorted in annoyance.

"Well there is this way..."

****

Sesshoumaru walked impatiently towards the park where he knew the miko would be patrolling, he had been edgy with anticipation to see the small woman all weekend. He couldn't keep the grin off his face at the prospect of being faced with her powers flaring widely, brushing up against his as pink met green in a battle for dominance. He felt a shiver run down his spine...

He couldn't wait.

Approaching the familiar park he scented the air trying to pinpoint the miko's location. Smiling as her sweet scent quivered his nostrils he headed for the closest park bench and began his customary routine of pushing his youkai upon her person. He grinned as her back straightened knowingly, she turned her body towards him sharply and he noted she looked determined instead of her usually hot annoyance.

Interesting

He pushed his youkai again and felt her aura instead of the cool wash of her purity on his skin he felt it dancing around him. He shuddered slightly did she know what she was doing?

Apparently she did, instead of purifying the area of his potent power she misted her owned over his merging it and weaving with his own.

_Finally!_

He all but moaned closing his eyes and enjoying the merging of the powerful aura, when she finally called her blazing aura back he expected to see her standing next to him. What he didn't expect was for her be walking away.

_What an unruly bitch _he thought somewhat sourly, he got up intent on following her.

Kagome smiled happily, it seemed Sesshoumaru had accepted this method of "communication" over their usual banter because he stopped forcing his aura out immediately. Hopefully he would get bored and go...well that was what Inuyasha said...

What she didn't expect was to feel a sharp prod on her shoulder; she turned surprised eyes to the tall taiyoukai who looked expectant.

"Well..." he asked looking impatiently at the Miko.

"Well what?" Not sure what he meant, she had accepted his youkai and welcomed it with her own. It was a strange thing to do as holy aura and youkai aura was always opposing but Inuyasha assured her that her problem would be solved once she did it.

Looking slightly irritated Sesshoumaru gestured to her neck with a sweep of his claw his golden eyes staring intently at it.

"Wh...at" she was thoroughly confused, wasn't he meant to have crawled back to his kingdom or something.

"Must I tell you everything Miko" Sesshoumaru sighed in an exasperated manner before knocking her for six with his next statement.

"Bear your neck to me like the proper bitch you are"

Kagome's eyes widened at the statement, WHAT THE HELL!

"Who do you think you are talking to! I'm no bitch" her finger wagging before it was caught by a large clawed hand.

"I am aware you have issues with accepting me as your alpha never the less I will make allowances, indulge me now and you shall be rewarded"

Apparently Kagome wasn't in an indulgent mood because her mouth gaped like a fish, opening and closing in wonder.

Making a decision for her Sesshoumaru crushed Kagome's confused form to his. LAining his nose with the curve of her neck he took a generous sniff of her cherry blossom scent. Shuddering at how big he was compared to the little spit fire he flicked his tongue over her pale flesh humming at the delicious taste.

"This one will enjoy taming you" he growled preparing to get more than a little friendly when he was promptly slapped and squeal of hentai punctuated the air.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe it, the bitch still hadn't conceded.

"I don't know what...you are trying to do but stoo-op it" she stuttered a red flush covering her face as she avoided his eyes.

"You have accepted why do you still struggle?" Sesshoumaru felt like whining, he had been working her for almost two weeks which was far too long in his opinion.

"What have I accepted?"

Sesshoumaru eyes widened before blurting out unintentionally, "Courtship"

At that statement Kagome's own eyes bugged, "I think there has been some sort of mistake...I wanted you to leave not..co-court"

As soon as she said that the demon lord stiffened and the usual smug golden eyes hardened into cool indifference. Regarding her in a new light he slightly inclined his head.

"Were you aware of your actions last week?"

Kagome shivered at his cold tone, she hadn't heard that tone apart from the time she first arrested him.

"I just wanted you to stop littering..." she mumbled still unsure of what she was answering.

Sesshoumaru's stiffened even more if that was possible before bowing woodenly, "Good day Officer Higurashi"

He walked away leaving Kagome confused and somewhat unsatisfied.

What the hell was going on?

**Meanwhile in the bushes **

Inuyasha cursed and stomped an unsuspecting worm, _Kagome you fool! _She was meant to accept the courtship mark she had just disgraced a taiyoukai in public no less!. He moaned feeling oddly sorry for his hard ass brother, well he had one last ditch attempt at this.

**A few Days later...**

Kagome trudged the familiar pathway a little dejected and unenthusiastically. It appears that her usual lunch time annoyance had finally given up. It seemed like the advice Inuyasha gave worked like a charm.

_Then why do I feel so... _

She felt like she lost something, something that made her...She didn't know all she knew was that she didn't feel right and she hadn't done since the incident...His reaction to her rejection was one of shock, she hadn't known she was being courted in fact she was gobsmacked that he would think she was responding to his "advances" but according to youkai courtship specifically pertaining to canine youkai.

Sesshoumaru was curbing an unruly bitch, their little fights for dominance was really a courtship of sorts. The male trying to entice the female with the lure of power and the female trying to retain her independence by rejecting the male. In her case purifying his youkai was technically rejection, but was common in the courtship process since the male has to prove his dominance to his chosen female after a battle of some sorts she accepted their joining and they would proceed to the next phase. Which she wasn't going into if the diagrams on the internet were any indication of what Sesshoumaru planned to do next.

After fully understanding his intentions she had felt surprised that he held that sort of interest, annoyed that he didn't just tell her and a little giddy that the arrogant, big headed too sexy inu had taken an interest in her.

She wasn't blind she knew that Sesshoumaru was ridiculously attractive, silver hair that looked soft to the touch. Molten eyes that darkened with dark amusement at her expense and an arrogant male air that made you shudder in the most dangerous ways. Of course she had tried to ignore those things in favour of his horrid personality which turned her off at every turn. Yet those tingles she felt when he brushed his youkai over her turned her on in ways that made her fully aware that he was male and she was female.

She fucked up royally...Well no matter maybe another sexy taiyoukai would litter her park or maybe not. She sighed and looked at the park bench to see it occupied by Inuyasha of all people.

She jogged cautiously towards her hanyou friend who looked impatient tapping his foot as she approached, he promptly announced.

"You're an idiot"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're fired," The woman spluttered at the curt tone if her boss.

"But sir...I"

"You have 5 minutes to pack your belongings"

The intern nodded her head shakily before tripping away from her now ex-boss.

Nobody dared to speak, shuffle or move as their lord walked through the floor firing people at random. He was in the worst mood they had ever seen no one was safe not even his desks, a new one had been ordered to replace his charred one. Rumour has it that Jaken's head was hanging above his fireplace.

The demons were scared

The hanyous were scared

The humans were scared

No one was safe!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha waited with a nervous Kagome for the elevator to come finally it reached their stop as a sniffling woman left the elevator with a box full of office supplies.

Inuyasha eyed her before rolling his eyes, "Go put your stuff back, I'll talk to him"

The woman looked grateful and bowed before getting back into the lift with a fidgety Kagome. Inuyasha pressed the top floor and waiting patiently 82 floors was a long way. Looking at his nervous friend he took her hand and patted it.

"Don't worry, he'll be glad to see you. Trust me."

"Yeah things would have been just easier if you told the truth" Kagome grumbled rolling her shoulders.

Inuyasha shrugged, "easier means boring"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in thought his sharp claws tapping the new cherry wood desk which he felt like breaking in frustration. How could he have got it so wrong?

He was foolish to think a human could reciprocate what he felt. He felt his old prejudices coming up to judge her and her failure to understand. But it wasn't her fault, of course it was his for thinking someone as soft and naive as her could ever want anything more. After all dainty human mikos did not flirt with dark demon lords he thought sourly. But he couldn't resist once he felt the sizzle of her purity on his wrist. Her pure power beckoned him, of course he would want that power for himself along with the sweet smelling miko that accompanied it. Expressive little thing she was and o so entertaining why wouldn't he desire such an interesting little creature. Her fearlessness of him, her disinterest in his station, her deep onyx hair.

At first he had wanted to embarrass the miko into apologising to him but when their auras flitted together it felt like two pieces fitting. It was almost like she was always there the way their reiki moved like an old symphony composed by Kami himself.

Too bad she didn't return his sentiments they would have had strong heirs.

Commiting himself to self imposed solitude once more he smelled her familiar cherry blossom scent. Had her purity still not washed off his person? He took a deliberate sniff savouring the scent that was progressively getting stronger.

Sniffing delicately he frowned minutely confused at the strong scent of the miko, what on earth...

Suddenly his double doors slammed open as the object of his thoughts was shoved into his presence and the doors promptly closed.

To say he was shocked was an understatement.

"Hi"

Kagome was devising ways to kill Inuyasha, she wanted to formulate a plan and he had to shove her into Sesshoumaru's offuce her with the parting words, 'wing it'.

"Kagome" he murmured unable to keep his throaty growl to himself.

Kagome eeped at the roughness of his tone feeling slightly intimidated to be in his domain. She eyed said domain trying to find somewhere to put her eyes which kept darting to the inu who was doing a good impression of a stone statue.

"Can we talk" she asked shyly, fiddling with the police hat atop her head.

Sesshoumaru gestured to the plush seat in front of his desk which she was not in a hurry to get to this was all too awkward and embarrassing. Walking carefully to the proffered chair she took her seat and faced his molten eyes head on. Sesshoumaru looked completely blank his mouth pulled into a grim line while his claws dug into the new cherry wood desk. His face looked unaffected but the tenseness of his hands betrayed his current ordeal. Kagome smiled genially at the display if this was going to work it looked like she would have to take a step. Taking a deep breath she released a generous proportion of her reiki allowing it to blend in with the office which was naturally laced with Sesshoumaru's Youkai.

His reaction to her step was to release his own in retaliation and she felt him try to blend it with her the same way she had in the park.

Funny how he always released first and she reciprocated if she had released first maybe this wouldn't have happened.

"Um about that courtship thing mentioned"

Sesshoumaru was already grabbing her hands into his own with a small smile on his face.

"Yes?"

"Is it still open?"

Her answer was an eager mouth pressed upon her own, it felt like their first meeting his tongue dipping into her uncertain mouth and brushing the linings of her cheeks making sure she was tasted thoroughly and dominated indefinitely, before enticing her own tongue to play and with little encouragement she touched her own tongue against his in a dance she could defiantly get used to. The need for air tugged her senses and she pulled back lazily wearing a stupid happy smile. Resting her head against his moon brow she whispered,

"If you had asked me out this could have finished sooner"

Sesshoumaru huffed slightly before nipping at her chin in reprimand.

"You acted like an wayward bitch, i responded in turn" Kagome tugged his silver locks in her own form of reprimand.

"Do you have work to finish?" she asked slyly allowing her thumb to brush the inside of his palm in a suggestive manner. Sesshoumaru minutely frowned and slid his eyes over to the white pile awaiting his signature.

Kagome grinned wickedly before reaching for the familiar metal chain links.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho, you are under arrest for littering"

**Well thanks for reading that was waaaaaaaaay long lol! Anyway review please and I would like an opinion on Inuyasha's involvement. To be honest I really didn't want him to do much in the story but I had to use him to make it work much to my dismay, but alas it came together so whatever! Thanks guys **


End file.
